Meetings in Time
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: Time travel is tricky business-There has to be more than one method.
1. My Tardis

_A.N. I've been watching Dr. Who lately and I had a random thought occur that I cannot ignore. This will have drabbles and oneshots that will be loosely related and potentially out of order-Time travel can be that way afterall. XD I do not own Dr. Who or Inuyasha._

"Anywhere, anytime? You just push buttons and there you go?" the black haired teen looked well and truly flabbergasted at the idea. "And it's technology? Not spellwork?" Blue eyes, so out of place with her classically Japanese features, rested on the male with a sense of wonder.

"Well, yes, technology has come a long way since this time period. I mean, we're talking to each other and I don't speak a word of Japanese! You see, my ship is translating for you and me in our very heads!"

"Interesting. And that creature I disintegrated was an alien?" she asked, sipping her tea as she appraised him.

"Why yes, Ice Warrior to be precise, not their proper name honestly, but a scientist I once came across named them as such. Anyway, best I can figure is your 'holy power' somehow eradicates cells of non human origin." He took a gulp of his own cup of tea. "Ah, lovely tastes, that. Very natural."

"Well thank you. I brought it from Kaede's garden." She looked a little amused.

"Kaede? Is that your mother?" He looked about the home, searching for any other life walking about.

"No. My mother and brother are out and Grandpa is in his study. Kaede is a priestess that lives 500 years in the past. Let me show you my Tardis." The teen stretched out her hand to him as she stood, smiling a little.


	2. Just the Doctor

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Doctor Who._

"Remarkable! Must be some odd species of ancient alien bending to the Earth's environment!" the curly haired stranger chuckled as he scanned the rusty haired child with the fox tail thoroughly, the sound of the screwdriver making the dog eared man growl at him.

"Alien? I'm a demon!" the little kitsune told him, looking mystified.

"Drop the twerp!" Glaring at the stranger, the white haired man yanked the screaming boy away by his tail and then flung him at the school girl's stomach. "Why did you bring this guy here, Kagome? We have work to do!"

"Sit!" she shouted, stroking Shippou's hair gently. "Are you okay, Sweetie?"

"Yes, Mama." He nuzzled her, clinging to her shirt.

"Ahem, perhaps we should all calm down. Would you like to join us in the village...?" the monk trailed off, obviously asking for his name.

"I am the Doctor, just the Doctor."


	3. Not Goodbye

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Doctor Who. A special thank you to my partner in this story, Blackwidow Framer._

"Do I have an accent in your head?" Kagome asked curiously as the two walked along. He had traveled along with them a few days and it had been surprisingly peaceful.

Chuckling, he peered at his fellow time traveler curiously. "Do I have an accent to you?"

"No," she admitted, blushing a bit. "You're so far from the Tardis. How is it still working?" Curiosity burned in her as she appraised him. He was such an anomaly to her-Someone from the future, an alien no less, someone that may know how this insanity ended.

The Doctor simply smiled knowingly. "Time travel is tricky, yet infinitely simple." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back as a whirlwind came tearing through the group.

"Hey, hands off my woman!" the black haired male declared brashly, nose twitching at the unfamiliar scent.

"Your woman? What a barbaric concept. She is clearly her own person-Besides, don't you have a thing for redheads?" Despite the clear warning in the wolf demon's posture, the alien did not release her. "Now, why don't you just take a breath and calm down."

"Get yer hands off her!" Inuyasha growled, golden eyes narrowed at the way the other man touched her. Protecting Kagome way his job!

To keep the peace, the priestess pulled away. "Inuyasha, sit!" Turning on the wolf prince, she did not soften. "Kouga, I am not your woman, okay?" She let out a slow sigh. "Look, I'll take the Doctor home and then we'll get back to work."

"Who said you could go home?" the half demon yelled, pulling his head free of the dirt.

"Sit!" she shouted again, turning to the demon slayer. "Can we borrow Kirara?"

Nodding, the woman let the fire cat jump from her shoulder. "Are you sure you want to be alone Kagome?" Her tone was full of sisterly concern. She never did quite trust this strange traveler.

"I'll be fine. The Doctor and Kirara will be with me, so don't worry, Sango." The priestess smiled brightly and hugged her friend. Turning to Shippou, she scooped him up and into her arms, kissing his forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright, Mama." Hugging her around the neck, he kissed her cheek and smiled faintly when she set him down. "Be safe." He gave the Doctor a steady look, one that told him to be careful with what was precious to him.

"Well, shall we go?" the alien finally asked, offering his arm.

"Take care, Lady Kagome," Miroku called as he watched the two mount the fire cat.

x~x~x

"Back to your travels?" the priestess asked as they stood before the blue police box.

"Yes, it seems I'm not meant to travel along with you. Though, you're welcome to come with me." He offered a smile, though it seemed a little hollow, as if he knew her answer already and did not care for it.

"I have responsibilities here. Have to make sure the present stays the present." She shifted a bit, looking up at him. "Maybe we'll meet again?"

"It is certainly not good bye." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Though I do think you'd have better luck if you dressed a bit more subtly. A suit works anywhere!" His lips quirked into a smile as he turned and went into his space ship.

Watching, the priestess found herself a little saddened to see him go. But she still had her own adventures to tend to.


	4. To the Past

_A.N. I do not own Doctor Who or Inuyasha. Thanks again to Blackwidow Framer!_

Smiling gently at the stranger, the Higurashi matriarch set some tea before him. "So, you were able to go to the past with her? I wasn't aware anyone but she and Inuyasha could travel between times."

"Well, I'm a time traveler myself, so that probably explains it-Does your daughter often disappear to parts unknown with that foul mouth?" His tone was not disrespectful, almost testing. After all, if the woman was to let her daughter run off with the half demon, surely she would not have too many objections should he take her with him. Saved him a lot of trouble.

"Don't talk about Inuyasha like that!" the youngest Higurashi yelled, narrowing his eyes.

"Merely an observation. I assure you, I mean him no ill will." He smiled at the young boy and sipped the tea he was given gratefully.

"Inuyasha is rough, but he is good in his own way." Smiling gently at the foreigner, she set some snacks down on the table. "And Kagome and he are very close."

"Wouldn't change that," the Doctor murmured softly, his eyes suddenly distant and almost knowing. Shaking free of his reverie, the man smiled gratefully to the pretty woman. He could definitely see her in her daughter's face. "Thank you. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated." He picked up a rice ball and ate it thoughtfully.

"Well I think you're probably a demon too, being able to travel time!" the oldest Higurashi suddenly yelled, plastering him with papers.

Eyeing the old man, the alien merely arched an eyebrow and pulled the paper strips from his forehead. He stared at the writing on it and merely chuckled. "I assure you, a demon I am not." Though he wasn't certain if his nonhuman blood would be affected. If the old man had the power his granddaughter did anyway, which he clearly did not.

"Perhaps you're not a demon then... Or just in need of a more powerful purification!" the old man shouted the last part and threw exorcists' powder on him.

Coughing, the white powder irritating his senses, the Doctor stood smoothly. "Perhaps I should be going..."

"Dad! That was uncalled for!" his daughter-in-law chided. Of course, she knew the aged priest couldn't hurt a demonic fly, but he'd doused the poor man in powder. "Please, Doctor, go upstairs and take a nice shower-I'll wash your clothes." She smiled softly and ushered him to the stairway with little resistance.

Not one to scorn hospitality, the man went upstairs and stripped, placing his clothes outside the bathroom. He turned the water on, staring at the assortment of cleaning items. Without much issue, he discerned what belonged to who and opted to use the boy's shampoo and soap.

x~x~x

It had been a week, and the Doctor had not left. He stayed on the Tardis, but found in the day, he enjoyed the Higurashi woman's company. They would chat about her daughter's adventures and her son's love of football. He had never really understood the sport much, but he found her pleasant enough that he didn't mind.

However, the old man was another story. He still didn't seem to trust him and often seemed to leave small, "subtle" wards and things for him to bump into. He'd even discovered him putting holy water in his tea! Of course, the tea had been ruined by too much water.

"_In world news, the Prime Minister has announced that he has invited the President of the United States as well as the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom for a visit. The Emperor will host the meeting as a key diplomat._

"_However, some question whether this is the time. With disappearances on the rise, and the increased sightings of Unidentified Aircraft have many wondering if this is the time to play host to two world powers."_

Drawn from his thoughts by the news, the Doctor frowned. "Unidentified Aircrafts?" He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, this may need some investigating." However, he felt he needed an assistant. Outsiders weren't always so welcome here, he had noticed.

Truthfully, it was the perfect opportunity to bring the priestess back to the present. Smiling ruefully, he decided to forgo the primitive well and with a simple wave, headed back out to the Tardis. He set the course for 500 years in the past.

Watching through the window, the old man frowned. "Well good riddance!"

"Dad," Emiko scolded softly, shaking her head. "Besides, I have a feeling that he'll be back. Maybe Kagome too."

"She certainly is a trouble magnet," he sighed. "I shall pray for her safe return."

Absentmindedly, she nodded to her father and turned back to the tv. She wondered vaguely if something on the news had spurred his sudden departure. She shook her head and told herself not to worry-He could take care of himself.


	5. Calibration

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Doctor Who. It's saddening really. And to Jeni, thank you so much for being my friend and support! Also, warning, this chapter may seem a little confusing, but it will all make sense in time._

"In his forehead, Inuyasha!" the miko yelled, letting an arrow fly at the lower level demons to give him a clear pathway. When a few changed directions to move towards her, she let another fly and upon running out of arrows, she charged her bow and used it as a club.

Not wasting any time, Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar and then went after the weaker demons that scattered.

Relieved, Kagome went forward and collected the shard, purifying it with her touch and fusing it with the other shards. "Inuyasha-"

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku shouted, grabbing her about the waist and taking her to the ground as a spinning box hit the earth, right where she had stood.

Readying hiraikotsu, Sango stepped forward with Kirara, ready to defend.

"Wait, Sango! It's the Tardis! It must be the Doctor!" Gratefully patting Miroku's shoulder and struggling to her feet, the miko ran towards the disguised ship. However, when the door opened, she came face to face with a blond woman.

"Hello?" the woman greeted uncertainly. "Doctor..."

An unfamiliar man stepped out behind her, his eyes widening. "Why Kagome!" He grinned and went around his blond companion to pick her up in a friendly hug.

"The Doctor? Kagome, that's not him," Sango stated suspiciously, eying the man with caution as her hand tightened on the giant demonic weapon.

Confused amber eyes narrowed as the red clad hanyou came forward and sniffed him carefully. "That's definitely his scent, Sango... The hell, Kagome! Did you bring some shapeshifter with you?" he demanded hotly.

"Wait..." Frowning, the alien stood straight. "Rose, get inside, we have to leave!" He set the priestess down and ushered the blond into the ship. "We meet again, but you can't say anything to me when you see me about the me you just met! Sorry for being unclear, but it will make sense!"

Utterly confused, Kagome watched the ship spin away only to have it appear behind her. She jumped and whirled around to look at the Tardis. "Doctor?" she questioned, uncertain as the door opened.

The Doctor who she had first met came out. "Hello! I'm afraid I need your assistance in your time. I will return her quickly, Inuyasha!" he called out to her, taking the priestess by the hand and pulling her into the police box.

"What the hell?! KAGOME!"

In shock, the blue eyed beauty went along with the man as he shut the door. She wanted to ask him about what just happened, but the other Doctor's words came surging forth. Biting her lip, she looked at him carefully.

"You look unwell, Kagome." Concerned, he touched her cheek, feeling for a fever. Yet there was not a trace of heat in her flesh. Maybe her mother had overstated her adventures? She seemed very shaken. "Are you alright?"

Jumping at the question, she nervously scratched the back of her head. "Yeah... I'm just catching up to what just happened. So, what do you need me for in my time? Is Mama alright?" She was worried-He'd said he may stick around a bit but now he was taking her back so suddenly. "And you know, Inuyasha can use the well-He'll come for me."

"You appeared a decent distance from your time well. My estimate... Three days journey?" He smiled a little at her, having thought of this.

"Sounds about right... But wait, you never answered my question! What is it that you need my help with?" Still recovering from seeing the man in two different skins and the realization this one didn't seem to even know it, the priestess was at a bit of a loss on how she could help such a strange and apparently powerful creature. Though she now felt a little more cautious with him. Was this his true face?

Sensing her discomfort, the Doctor chocked it up to worry for her family. "Your family is fine, Kagome." His tone was reassuring as he appraised her. "But there is something odd happening. People are disappearing and your Prime Minister is inviting world leaders. It's just very strange, and I need an assistant to help me sort through it.

_Rose..._ Thinking about the strange young woman with the other Doctor, she immediately began to connect it. She had thought of him as a lone traveler, making his way across time and space, without any real sense of duty or obligation. But as she looked at him, she knew she was wrong. He was taking on responsibility for happenings that he didn't have to, and he was lonely. That Rose, her... He needed someone with him. Not yet understanding how, she understood he was perhaps as immortal as her demon companions. "I have responsibilities in the past, but I will help you."

Wondering at her softening gaze, he nodded his thanks. "I'm certain you will prove a valuable asset in this feat." He smiled at her warmly.

x~x~x

"Doctor, who was that girl? She looked so out of place in that school uniform. Where is she from-when? Doctor?" the blond woman looked deeply confused. The girl had obviously known the doctor at some point before his latest transformation and yet she and her companions had seemed immensely confused. "Why did we have to leave so suddenly? You talked to Sarah Jane."

"Unfortunately, the calibration was off. We arrived in that time period earlier than I should have been there. Kagome... She is a friend I have not yet truly had." The Doctor gave her a soft smile, the smile of one who had known and parted with a good many companions.

Eyes widening in disbelief, she stared at him with wonder. "You mean, you just ran into a companion, _before_ you traveled with her? But she knew you! And she clearly didn't belong in that time-Oh my god, did you _leave_ her there-then?"

"What?! No! Of course not, do you think I'm some sort of time traveling kidnapper, abandoning people when I don't get a ransom?" he accused, staring at her with a hint of indignation. "And she's a time traveler in her own right. We'd met at that point, but it was too early."

"Wait, she's another time traveler? Like, like Jack?" Flabbergasted, Rose just stared at him. He seemed to be so distant.

"There are things in this universe that cannot quite be grasped. There are methods to time travel even I don't know. Kagome is an anomaly, and our time together was-will be, for her-a very unique experience that I would not trade, anymore than I would trade my time with you. Let's leave it in the past, hm?"


	6. Relations

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Doctor Who. It's a short one, but I will have another out within a week._

"So, you think that an alien has possessed the Japanese prime minister and is abducting and/or killing humans for unknown reasons, and is inviting world leaders in order to install more alien life forms into them in order to enact a plot for world domination?" the miko asked, eying the alien in wonder. She believed him. She'd certainly seen and heard weirder things in her travels but still... Aliens.

"Not much different than your Naraku." Smiling a bit, he eyed his young companion. He had done thorough research on her and found mainly legends in human databases, though for the "demon" history, there was a decent amount of information.

"True," she conceded with a slight frown. Naraku had taken over many lives in his fifty years of existence, using the identities of those who could best serve him. It seemed fitting that even life forms that were far more advanced would do similar things. Why mess with the classics? They still worked no matter what the time.

Noting her slightly grim smile, he felt a bit like they were kindred spirits in the moment. Letting her have the time, he squeezed her hand lightly and prepared to touch down.

x~x~x

"Are you sure about this Kagome?" Emiko murmured softly, appraising her daughter carefully. Perhaps it seemed odd. but she was far more worried about her going after the unknown in the modern world than she ever was about her adventures in the past.

Understanding her mother's trepidation, she gave her a tight hug. "I'm sure." Letting go of her, she smiled. "I've been running around the past, making the tough decisions. This will be good, to experience things like the others do." While she worried deeply for her friends, the battles they fought and how things turned out, she had a reprieve. She could go home for a few days and have a relative safety that they did not. Doing something here, in her rightful time would give her a better insight and maybe make her even more dedicated to her quest.

Knocking on the door drew the eyes of mother and daughter as a head popped in. "Are you ready, Kagome?"

Straightening the black knee-length pencil skirt, the teen smiled. "I think so. How do I look?"

Taking in her professional attire, the male gave a slight smile. With the skirt, jacket and blouse, she looked every bit the young reporter he had her portraying. "Excellent. You look the part and I'm sure they'll give you access." She looked like a professional, yes, but they'd also assume her young and inexperienced. "Shall we go?"

"Be careful." Watching the two, the Higurashi matriarch waved as they disappeared down the stairs. No matter where or when her daughter was, she was always in danger it seemed. But just as she trusted Inuyasha, she would trust this Doctor.

x~x~x

"So, I just go in and take a seat with the rest of the reporters then?" Worrying her lip and clipping the badge to her lapel, she shifted foot to foot. She wasn't used to going into a situation like this without the benefit of being from hundreds of years in the future.

"Exactly." He smiled reassuringly at her, and edged her towards the room. "You just go in there and work your magic." As soon as she was seated, he disappeared to go poke around himself. He had his own badge, declaring him an assistant to the reporter from a British network, where Kagome's alias was from.

"Halt." The voice was cool and more than a little intimidating.

Frowning at being discovered so soon, he turned with a polite smile and blinked at the clearly nonhuman male before him. In fact... "Are you related to Inuyasha?"


	7. Later

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Doctor Who._

"So, you are already here to take care of the threat, know who I am as well as Kagome, know the outcome of her adventures and you insist that I leave without telling her that I've seen you? Are you sure you know who I am?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

"Quite certain. And you would be wise to follow my instructions, Doctor. Or else there might be, 'spoilers'." False brown eyes bore into the human looking alien with a certain undeniable knowledge.

Frowning, the curly haired male looked a little put out. "Oh, fine." But what would he tell Kagome? He turned and walked down the hall to collect the priestess.

As soon as he left, a curly haired woman sighed and stepped from the shadows. "He won't leave. Not really. It might be better if I left. He's still far too young for me to meet." She looked troubled, very troubled that they could have run into one another and disrupted the flow of time.

"If you're sure, Doctor Song." Appraising the woman, the white-blond man appeared quite displeased. "The priestess is here as well."

"Ah, and you already told him, rightfully so, that she can't know about you, Sesshomaru. Spoilers are more than irritating, they're dangerous. Wait in the wings as the emperor won't let you leave, but wait. You should be able to hide yourself from her. She's not strong enough to find you when you don't want to be found, yet." With that, the woman disappeared in the opposite direction as the Doctor.

x~x~x

"So we're just going to leave? We can't! I mean, world leaders are going to be here. We're not wrong about this." Blue eyes bore into the alien with absolute determination.

Not able to tell her why he was saying what he was, the Doctor looked thoughtful. Maybe his future self was here and that was what the demon meant? But then, his future self wouldn't have come knowing he would be here, unless he remembered and remembered being sent away, but then why come at all if he knew he would have to send him away? Oh, it all gave him a headache. But... "You're right, we're not wrong. Let's dig a little more."

x~x~x

Walking in the shadows, the disguised youkai did as the alien woman told him and merely observed the two as they investigated the files. Mainly that there were none. All operations from the Prime Minister's office had essentially ceased and the members of the payroll were dwindling.

"How can no one notice this?" Kagome asked in horror as she looked it all over. "They're not even doing the jobs of government."

"Bureaucracy doesn't change no matter where or when you are," the alien intoned dryly as he studied the disappearance pattern of the different employees of the office from the payroll as well as the disappearance of people at large.

Footsteps sounded nearby as voiced got closer to the office.

With a quiet 'eep' the blue eyed Japanese woman ducked underneath a desk, dragging the alien with her. Being in here had to be a felony at the minimum!

"Oh, Mr. Prime Minister, in _here_? Why can't we just go to a motel?" a feminine voice asked, a hint of a pout in her tone as the door opened.

"I could never allow you to face such scrutiny should we be caught, Kumiko." The voice was masculine and very proper.

"Bureaucracy never changes," the Doctor repeated softly as they watched the older man kiss the young girl.

Disgusted, the teen watched and then tensed as she sensed something. "No... It's not just a tryst... Look!" Horrified, she leapt to her feet, knocking over a chair when his hand began to glow, burning through the young woman's clothes.

"What's going o-AAHHH!" the young woman screamed as she was turned to ash, the pain white hot and unbearable, then nothing at all as she disintegrated and was then absorbed.

"Well, nosy reporter, aren't you?" the Prime Minister commented, eyes flashing. When they landed on the Doctor, behind her, he smirked. "Oh, well now, that explains much. Come to stop me, Time Lord?"

"Don't let him touch you, Kagome. He is a Cinsquantum-He wants to turn the world to ash so that he may feast," the Doctor cautioned, tugging the teen behind him protectively.

In the shadows, Sesshomaru's hand twitched over his weapon. If she died, it could all unravel...

"You just..." Looking at where the woman had been seconds before, she felt her stomach roll. She had seen death many times, but somehow, for it to happen here, was infinitely worse. "You killed her."

Snickering, the disguised alien looked her over. "Yes, and her ash was delightful... I wonder what yours will taste like?"

Sensing a change to the air, the Doctor looked back at her, seeing pink light around his companion. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. "Kagome..."

She was frightened. This man was planning on destroying the word, feasting on the ash of all life. Her mother, her brother, grandfather, everyone... He was like Naraku. And then she felt tremendous guilt that she was here and not preventing this destruction from happening in the feudal era, the shards of the jewel empowering many to be just as dangerous. Trembling, she felt her power building up, boiling. "Doctor... Get out..."

Eyes widening, the alien did not think. He fled. And if he'd seen the flash of fear in the hidden demon's eyes, he would have bolted faster.

"You want to turn the whole world to ash?" The pink light built around her. "Let's start with you!" Power, long dormant, surged forth and slammed into the Prime Minister's body and throughout the entire building, turning any and all nonhumans to the ash the alien sought to feed on.

Just outside the perimeter of purification, Sesshomaru released the Doctor so he could stand on his own feet. "Wait until the light dies, then retrieve her."

"Who are you? She'll tell me if I ask who Inuyasha's brother is anyway, so just tell me!" he demanded, turning the the demon in a human disguise.

"She will only know me by my first name, Doctor, and it will be no use to you in the future. Hold your tongue, for you know how fragile time truly is," the demon told him firmly. Not waiting for an answer, he disappeared.

Turning back to the building, watching the glow recede, the Doctor frowned. She was far too unstable to accompany him. Even if she would go before her quest was over, it was dangerous to anything not human she could come into contact with.

Sirens began to blare and he walked back inside, finding her where she'd stood previously, passed out on the floor. "The time isn't right for us yet, Kagome." He picked her up and called on the Tardis.

x~x~x

Moaning softly as she woke, her head throbbing, the miko sat up in her bed. She spotted a piece of paper on her desk and plucked it up.

_Kagome,_

_A time traveler never says goodbye, only 'see you later'. So, see you later._

_-The Doctor_


	8. The You I Need

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Doctor Who. Sorry about the waiting. This time of year tends to kick my butt._

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Sango asked softly, reaching out and resting her hand on top of the younger girl's. She seemed a little too quiet tonight and the taijya was worried.

Looking up at the stars, the blue eyed girl turned, almost startled by the touch. She found herself frowning at her lack of awareness. That just wouldn't do. She tucked their quarter of the shikon no tama under her haori. "I'm fine. Just thinking. Do you mind if I take Kirara out? I need a little space to train." She couldn't let herself get rusty, even if they hadn't seen much action as of late.

"Sure. Be careful though." The brown eyed woman smiled gently and let her little companion jump from her shoulder to the other woman.

"You ready?" Kagome asked softly, scratching behind the feline's ears. When she mewled softly and jumped down to transform, the miko smiled gratefully before mounting her. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't let Inuyasha worry." It was hardly necessary given the soul collectors they'd spotted in the area though.

"Alright. I'll try to get Shippou to sleep with me." Watching the younger girl go, Sango bit her lip. "Stay safe..."

x~x~x

"Oh..." The redheaded girl groaned, holding her stomach. "These little jolts are getting to be annoying."

"Amy, maybe we should go home. See a doctor." Threading his fingers through her hair, he kissed her forehead, ever the worried one as a nurse.

"Don't be stupid, we've got the Doctor right there. If there was anything wrong, he'd have found it. Now c'mon Rory, distract me." Smiling a wicked smile, the Scottish girl grabbed his hand and began leading him to their private room.

Though he acted like he hadn't heard a thing, the Doctor was thinking rather hard. There was something very wrong, but he hadn't found it in any of his tests. Pondering it, his thoughts turned to one he knew would be able to tell him if he was right at least. He frowned and began setting the course. "We're just going to pretend this was an accident, aren't we, Sexy?" he murmured, stroking the control panel fondly.

x~x~x

Blocking Kirara's charge with a barrier, Kagome expanded it, forcing her back before drawing her bow. She notched and arrow and pointed it as if to make the kill shot. However, she and the youkai abruptly turned when a familiar noise began cutting through the night air.

Within moments, a blue police box touched down rather roughly and the door sprang open. "Sorry, sorry! Miscalculation, had to land and-oh, Kagome!" an unfamiliar tall man gasped as if shocked to see her.

"Doctor, you could at least give Rory and I a little warnin'!" a redhead groused as she stomped out after him with a nervous looking male in tow.

Shocked at yet another change, Kagome waved the growling Kirara back before stepping forward to look up at him. "Doctor? You've changed again."

Smiling warmly, he stepped in closer. "Yes, I have! But you look the same as I last saw you!" He took her hands and squeezed them very gently. "Though, I must say, you look much more covert in this day's attire. Good choice on going blue instead of the traditional red and white," he complimented idly, taking in her haori and hakama with interest.

"Wait, who is this? Did you crash us on purpose to meet with an old girlfriend?" Rory accused as he saw their linked hands.

"Girlfriend?" the two echoed, yanking their hands apart.

"Oh, River might be gettin' a little jealous if she hears about this," Amy teased, eyes dancing mischievously.

"Really, Amy, River has nothing to be jealous of. They're both my friends. This is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, these are my companions Amelia and Rory." The Doctor waited a beat and got exactly what he was looking for when she looked at Amy.

Eyes wide, the Japanese woman swallowed and forced a smile. "Hello, nice to meet you both."

"Same to you. Where are we anyway, Doctor?" Amelia asked suddenly, eying the stranger's clothes and the very odd giant saber tooth cat creature.

"Feudal Japan, Amy. Now why don't you and Rory go back inside and look for my sonic screwdriver. Lost it in the landing and I want to take some readings." When they only looked at him, he just smiled. "Go on!"

"We'll leave you with your feudal era girlfriend," Rory replied with a snort, tugging his wife back inside the TARDIS.

"Nice friends. Nice bow-tie. Do you plan on ditching them with just a note on the bedside table?" the blue eyed woman suddenly demanded.

"Thank you-Bow-ties are very cool. And I can't say anything on that because I'm talking to a you that doesn't know it all yet," the Doctor mused. "But you're still the you I need."

"Wait, do we meet again? Or did we, for you?" the miko asked, blinking up at him.

"Spoilers, Kagome, spoilers!" He wagged his finger at her with a bright grin. "Now, tell me what you think of Amy."

Feeling just a bit like she was being used, Kagome huffed. "You're a jerk, you know that?" Shaking her head, she let out a sigh. "That's not a human being. She's like a doll. Some false puppet that mimics humanity."

His expression becoming steely, the Doctor looked back at the TARDIS. "She keeps getting these sharp pains."

"It's likely stemming from the real Amy. It's very possible this Amy doesn't know she's fake," Kagome advised, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need help with her?"

"No, no. I'll figure it out. Thank you, Kagome," he murmured, smiling genuinely at her before starting back towards the TARDIS.

"Will it always be like this? You pop up for a second and then leave me behind again?" Kagome asked, frustration coloring her tone.

Turning back to look at her a moment, the Doctor's expression was unreadable. "Trust me, Kagome. You don't need to worry about me abandoning you." His voice was soft for a moment and then he opened the door and stepped back onto his ship.


	9. Chapter 9 Nine

_A.N. I do not own Inuyasha or Doctor Who._

Shaking with sobs, Kagome rested her head against the well. It wasn't fair! Why was she pushed back? Never again would she see Inuyasha, Sango or Miroku... Maybe Shippou or Kirara if they survived after all. Shuddering, she whirled around when a hand landed on her shoulder. "What the-?"

"Hello Kagome." There was a gentleness in his eyes as he crouched beside her, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Doctor..." She lurched forward, sobbing into his chest. When she finally stopped, she was a tad embarrassed. "No Rose with you this time?" She looked around him, expecting to find the blond woman.

"No, I've got no one, actually. There's... Well, I just wanted to see you." The Doctor smiled sadly, looking down at her. "Before."

Pulling back, she narrowed her eyes on him. There was something off, the feeling of his foreign energy pouring off him a little more as if seeping through cracks. "Before what, Doctor?"

"When you see me next, don't ask me about anyone you've seen or make reference to any different versions, alright? Even if the version you see is one you haven't seen before." Letting go of her, he brushed the remaining tears off her cheeks.

"Wait, you can't just leave when you've said something like that! Doctor!" When he continued out of the well house, she ran after him. "Take me with you! Or bring me back to the feudal era! Anything, just don't leave me now just to wait for you..." Tears ran down her cheeks anew as he stepped into the familiar blue box parked in her courtyard. She knew though, knew she couldn't stop him. "Doctor... Where are you going?"

His smile was very sad in that moment. "I've got one more person to see. Rose, in fact. Take care of yourself, Kagome. You won't wait long." With that, he closed the door.

Letting out yet another sob, she collapsed to her knees when she saw the TARDIS disappearing. "Why?" She whimpered and curled in on herself, the pain radiating from her heart out to every part of her.

"Kagome?" Gentle, motherly arms wrapped around her. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Oh, Mama!" the miko wailed, turning and sobbing into her shoulder.

"Perhaps I should come back?" an unfamiliar voice asked, the source a tall foreign man standing behind her mother.

Before her mother could respond, Kagome looked up, watery eyes locking on the stranger. His aura was the same. "Doctor?" She was in shock, having just said goodbye.

Kneeling next to her, he smiled brilliantly. "You're fantastic, you know that? Normally people tell me I'm not the Doctor. Even your mother was ready to shut me out until I spoke with her properly."

Stifling another sob, for the second time that day, she threw herself into the arms of the Doctor and cried. Her emotions were on overload though and she couldn't take much more of the roller coaster. "Stay, Doctor. Stay." Her eyes slid shut as she was carried away into blissful unconsciousness.

x~x~x

"Morning, Kagome! I've got breakfast for you, from your mother. Smells good, doesn't it?" Dragging her desk chair over, he plopped down and set the tray on her table. When she remained still and didn't respond, he frowned. "Come on, now, Kagome! Don't sit in your bed pouting! You've accomplished something improbable-clearly not impossible since you did it-and that is amazing! You should be celebrating. I could take you for drinks. It's happy hour somewhere."

Staring at him, she wondered if he could see all the hurt in her eyes. Hurt that she was separated from her friends, hurt he kept popping in and out of her life, hurt for everything... But then, he didn't know, did he? He didn't know he'd popped in and out. To him, he had come back for her after the incident with the Prime Minister. Her head ached at the paradox. She sat up and took the tray. "I don't think drinking will cure me."

Pleased when she began to eat, but irked by her response, he frowned. "Cure you?"

Smiling ironically, Kagome's eyes flickered up to meet his. "They say time heals all wounds, you know. So maybe I just need you to stick around this time."

Wincing, the large man grasped her hand. "You weren't ready, Kagome. Your control was too tenuous and you could've hurt someone by accident. Besides, could you have honestly enjoyed our adventures before you finished yours?"

Reminded once again that this man was not the man that had spoken to her in bits and pieces and left her, Kagome squeezed his hand. It wasn't right for her to hold him accountable for actions he'd not yet taken. "Our adventures?" she echoed.

Grinning broadly, he nodded. "Of course. You didn't think I'd be leaving you behind, did you? We've got worlds to see, times to explore! You thought the well was amazing, well the TARDIS can bring us wherever and whenever we want."

"Whenever?" she repeated, looking up at him.

Eyes softening, he shook his head. "Not there, Kagome. History is finished with you there. But I can tell you a bit about them all, if you like. Did the research before I came."

"Really?" Breath hitching, she scooted closer to him.

"You eat, I'll talk." Beaming, he waited until she took a bite to begin. "Well, your Sango and Miroku got married, had oodles of children and lived to be in their sixties. Not bad given the time. Sango's little brother Kohaku lived and married that Sesshomaru character's ward. Shippou found a school for kitsune and applied his talents readily. He disappeared, but most 'youkai' did in order to conceal themselves, so he's likely alive. Kirara is still guardian to Sango and Miroku's descendants."

"And Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly, still eating.

"He disappeared from history along with Kikyou after the battle. I'm sorry, Kagome." Sitting beside her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Leaning into him, she nodded. "I knew it would happen. He really loved her." The words 'not me' seemed to echo unsaid.

"Well, I say when you're ready, we go somewhere new. We'll explore everywhere," he pledged, getting to his feet.

Smiling a little, his enthusiasm a tad infectious, she nodded. "Alright. I'll pack a bag and tell Mama. And Doctor? I like your new face."

"The ears are a little floppy, but thanks." He smiled a bit and walked off to prepare.

_A.N. Okay, since it will no longer spoil things, I've gotten a lot of questions on which Doctor this is. Kagome first met Eight, but had run-ins with Ten and Eleven for brief periods. She has now officially met Nine who of course doesn't know she met Ten and Eleven, hence why Ten warned her not to say anything about it, knowing she was about to meet Nine for the first time._


End file.
